


Art for Sanguine Allemande by jane_x80

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS, The Mentalist
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired by..., M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Artworks for the story Sanguine Allemande written by jane_x80 for the 2019 NCIS Reverse Bang.





	Art for Sanguine Allemande by jane_x80

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sanguine Allemande](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809467) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> This is the artworks I created for the 2019 NCIS Reverse Bang. The first one is the modified version of the artwork that has been claimed by jane_x80. The others are additional artworks I created for that story.
> 
> Mille mercis à toi my Bernie for claiming my artwork and writing this amazing story. I am so happy that you claimed it because you already know that I thought of you while creating it. :D

Artworks for the story [Sanguine Allemande](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809467) written by jane_x80

for the 2019 NCIS Reverse Bang. 

  

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sanguine Allemande](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809467) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80)




End file.
